


Help Me Fall Asleep

by kinkyacewonho (butwordsareallineed)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Multi, OT3, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-06 03:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10324571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butwordsareallineed/pseuds/kinkyacewonho
Summary: There's a groan and the sound of Kihyun's mattress shifting as he rolls over, awakened by the sound of Minhyuk's voice. He's always been the lightest sleeper of the three. "What is it?""I can't sleep."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Domestic" square of the winter edition of Monsta X Bingo.

It's a little before 2 AM when the bedroom door creaks open, startling Hoseok, who was drifting in that floaty space halfway between sleep and consciousness. It takes him several seconds to reacquaint himself with his surroundings, and when he rubs his eyes and sits up, he sees Minhyuk's slender figure sneaking through the darkness.

Hoseok expects Minhyuk will come to him - he's always been rather tactile, sleeping best when he has another person by his side. Their manager scolded him for it when they caught him in bed with Hoseok before, but Minhyuk never cared much for what management thinks is acceptable.

Tonight though, Minhyuk's destination is Kihyun's bed across the room. "Kihyunnie," he whispers. "Are you awake?"

There's a groan and the sound of Kihyun's mattress shifting as he rolls over, awakened by the sound of Minhyuk's voice. He's always been the lightest sleeper of the three. "What is it?"

"I can't sleep."

Minhyuk's voice is pouty, childlike, and even in his disoriented state Hoseok's heart swells with affection for him. The mattress groans again as Kihyun moves to make room for Minhyuk on the bed, but that isn't what Minhyuk wants.

"No, we need to get in Hoseok's bed."

The proposition of Minhyuk and Kihyun climbing into his bed and snuggling close sounds wonderful to Hoseok, but Kihyun has other thoughts.

"Hoseok is asleep, Minhyuk." Apparently Kihyun hasn't looked over at Hoseok's bed, or the room is too dark for him to make out the shape of him sitting up, fully awake now. "And these beds aren't big enough for all three of us."

"Please? I can't sleep without both of you there."

The three of them are still sorting things out, but Hoseok likes this new arrangement, unconventional though it may be. He and Minhyuk have always been close, and while they never formally labeled what they were, it wasn't uncommon for Minhyuk to steal into Hoseok's bed or steal kisses, late at night when they thought the other members were asleep. Kihyun is a more recent addition, brought on after Hoseok noticed Minhyuk was spending more time with him and asked if he might like Kihyun too. It took time to convince Kihyun he would be an important and valued part of their relationship, and while it can be tricky to navigate having two boyfriends instead of one, the three of them click so well Hoseok wonders how he and Minhyuk ever got on with just the two of them.

"Come here," Hoseok says, drawing Minhyuk and Kihyun's attention. He keeps his voice low to avoid waking Hyunwoo and Hyungwon, sleeping in the bunks above them. "Don't wake the others."

Minhyuk is flush against his side so quickly Hoseok wonders if the younger boy isn't secretly able to teleport. He nudges Hoseok back towards the wall to try and make room for all three of them in the full-size twin.

"See, there's not room," Kihyun insists, because he has to lay half on top of Minhyuk to keep from falling off the edge of th bed. Minhyuk doesn't mind though, wrapping his arms around Kihyun to hug him closer.

"I like it," he says, laying his head on Hoseok's chest instead of the pillow. "It makes us cuddle."

"We can cuddle in bigger beds too," Hoseok reminds him, gently carding his fingers through Minhyuk's freshly-dyed hair. It's what they do in hotel rooms, sometimes pushing the beds together to get more room if they aren't quite big enough.

"And in bigger beds you don't elbow me in the ribs," Kihyun whines, shifting to try and find a position that's more comfortable. Minhyuk just snuggles even closer, comfortably squished between the two boys.

"We should sleep." Hoseok yawns, glancing at the clock on his bedside table. "We have to be up to record the comeback stage in a few hours."

Kihyun's eyes flick towards the clock as well, and Hoseok knows he's mentally calculating just how early he'll have to get up - enough time to placate Minhyuk's repeated requests for five more minutes of snuggles and still get him back to his own room before their manager notices he's missing. They've never talked about it, but they're all scared of what would happen if they got caught in bed together. This can't be written off as easily as Minhyuk's solo bed-hopping.

"Okay," Minhyuk mumbles, his voice slurred in a way that indicates he's already falling asleep. "Night Kihyunnie. Night Seokie."

Hoseok smiles and kisses the top of his head, then cranes his neck so he can kiss Kihyun's too without disturbing Minhyuk. "Goodnight, my loves. Sleep well."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come find me on twitter @kinkyacewonho


End file.
